This application claims the benefit under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7119 of Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-46883, the abstract of disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector used for connection of a flat-type connection member for a flexible flat cable generally called FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit), PCB (Printed Circuit Board) and the like.
2. Description of Related Arts
As the connector of this type, there has conventionally been known one which includes a synthetic-resin housing having an opening; contacts arranged in a manner to face into the opening of the housing; and a synthetic-resin cover adapted to be pivotally moved for opening or closing the opening of the housing.
It is preferred in this case that an insert force is not required for inserting a flat connection member in the opening while the cover is opened (a so-called ZIF: Zero Insert Force configuration) and that when the cover is closed, a pressure portion of the cover presses contact portions of the contacts against the connection member).
Unfortunately, however, the cover is liable to open, receiving resilient reaction force from the contacts via the connection member because the contact portions of the contacts are generally located forwardly of a fulcrum about which the cover pivots.
More recently, there has been a strong demand for decreasing the height of the connector (slim design). This leads to a demand for decreasing the thickness of the cover. In the applications of cellular phones, DVD and the like, for instance, there is a demand for a connector of slim design which has a height of, say, not more than 1 mm.
If the cover is decreased in thickness in order to implement the slim design of the connector, the cover in a close position will be deflected so as to be decreased in the force for pressing the connection member against the contact portions of the contacts. This may result in conduction failure.
In an attempt to prevent the locked cover from opening or being deflected, an arrangement is made such that the cover is provided with an engagement portion which comes into engagement with a lock portion of the housing when the cover is in the close position.
However, in the arrangement wherein the engagement portion is brought into engagement with the lock portion simply by the pivotal movement of the cover, the engagement portion and lock portion tend to establish a shallow engagement. This may result in a case where the cover is not sufficiently locked in the close position.
In view of the foregoing problem, the invention has been accomplished, having an object to provide an electrical connector accomplishing the slim design and ensuring positive continuity with the connection member by preventing the cover from inadvertently opening or being deflected.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention for achieving the above object, an electrical connector for connection of a flat-type connection member comprises: an insulative housing having an opening and a plurality of contacts facing into the opening; a synthetic-resin cover supported by the housing via a pair of support shafts as allowed to pivotally move between an open position and a close position to press the connection member against the contacts; a pair of engagement portions disposed at the cover; a pair of support portions disposed at the housing for supporting the pair of support shafts, respectively, as allowing the support shafts to pivot and to slidably move between a forward position and a rearward position; and a pair of lock portions disposed at the housing and coming into engagement with the pair of engagement portions of the cover, respectively, during the rearward sliding movement of the cover in the close position along with the pair of support shafts, thereby locking the cover in the close position.
According to the embodiment, after the cover is pivotally moved to close the opening, the cover along with the support shafts are slidably moved rearwardly, thereby bringing the engagement portions of the cover into deep engagement with the lock portions of the housing. This ensures that the cover is positively locked in the close position and that a high contact pressure against the connection member is attained.